


A Change in Pace

by huxaholic



Series: The Vampire & the Human* [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demon Armitage Hux, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: It's not a good idea for Hux to remain where he is, nor take his chances on the road. The best option is to move in with Kylo, who he barely knows but is fairly certain is trying to look out for him and their child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I really feel like I'm letting everyone down with this one - myself too. I've not had the time I'd hoped for to catch up so please forgive me.
> 
> If this story isn't your sort of thing you're not obligated to read.

Moving in with someone you barely knew would be a daunting prospect for anyone, but it was made worse in Hux's case by the fact that the person he was going to move in with... Well, technically Kylo wasn't a really a person. Hux wasn't sure where vampires fell in relation to humans, but knew they differed from them significantly. Hux wasn't sure what to make of the fact that he himself wasn't entirely human either, although from what he'd experienced in life so far he didn't think it mattered that much. Had this whole thing with Kylo never happened he might never have found out.

Suffice to say, he was anxious about the whole thing, and about leaving his home to share Kylo's despite all the reassurances he'd been given by Kylo that everything would be okay. Hux wasn't sure how it could possibly be okay. He, having recently discovered his demon ancestry, was to live with a vampire while carrying the child they'd somehow managed to conceive together. That wasn't the kind of story people ever told with a happy ending.

With Kylo in his home and in his bed whispering promises to him of all the care and comfort to come, it hadn't seemed so daunting. Hux hadn't questioned the finer points. He'd wanted Kylo, and he had him. That was all that mattered in that moment. Afterwards, with dawn breaking and finding himself alone, the questions started coming.

But the only other options were far more dangerous. Kylo had shown no ill will towards Hux, whereas he knew what the townsfolk would do to someone different like him if he were found out, and he knew how dangerous the road was for lone travellers. His best chance stood with Kylo.

So Hux packed his things and left. Kylo had promised to come for him, so after deciding to announce his intention to leave in the hope that no one thought him missing and tried to find him, Hux slipped away as the day drew to a close and headed for the agreed meeting place on the edge of town. As soon as it was dark enough, Kylo came.

Hux had no idea how the other man moved - he seemed to materialize beside Hux without more than a light disturbance of air - and it caused him to start. Heart hammering wildly, he stared at Kylo in the gloom.

"Sorry to startle you," Kylo said. "Are you well?"

It had been only two days since they'd last seen each other. Hux eyed Kylo up, thinking that the vampire looked far healthier than he felt.

"Well enough," he replied.

Kylo was leaning in, his hand lightly touching Hux's shoulder as he made to kiss him. Familiar and comfortable with the advance, Hux allowed it, and with the gentle touch of Kylo's cool lips to his own rougher ones some of Hux's worries and fears felt away.

"I'm glad to see you," Kylo said, his voice low and intimate in the space between them. Just like that the mood shifted. Hux felt wanted. Kylo was playing with his hair, brushing it back from his face and smiling at him as if Hux meant the world to him. And then, with another littering of gentle kisses that strayed from what Hux was used to, Kylo pulled back.

"Come on, let's get going."

There was no reason to linger so Hux allowed Kylo to lead the way further from the town, and into the night.

-

Hux didn't know why he hadn't known about the mansion Kylo called home. It was about four miles from the town and although the driveway was somewhat overgrown Hux was sure he should have heard about this size of house. Someone important must have lived there once. Hux wondered how recently. Trees blocked the view from the road and, rather eerily, flanked the first part of the driveway for about half a mile. If Kylo weren't talking amiably about the changing weather and the animals in season for hunting Hux knew he'd be a lot more unsettled. He supposed that, for Kylo, humans were always in season for hunting.

The mansion itself was far bigger than Hux thought reasonable. It loomed ahead, cut out against the starry sky with such inky blackness it made Hux hesitate, uneasy. Kylo pressed ahead though, familiar and comfortable not only in the night but in the shadow of such a huge house. He opened the door and showed Hux in, grinning.

"Welcome," he said as Hux crossed over the threshold and stared at the entrance hall. It didn't feel particularly welcoming, although there were candles burning which softened the harshness.

Kylo hesitated, watching Hux's reactions. When Hux looked at him he thought Kylo looked deceptively young. Having never asked he had no idea how old the vampire was, but right then he looked two years Hux's junior, and anxious and hopeful to please Hux.

"Shall I show you to your room?"

Hux nodded, glancing about again at the shadows of the place. He wasn't sure if he could ever get used to such vast emptiness - what did people need all this space for? Hux had brought very few possessions with him, because he simply didn't own much of worth. The most valuable thing he had, besides a rather well-fitting pair of shoes, was the simple cord necklace that had belonged to his mother. The plainly mounted, pretty rock that hung in the centre of seashell fragments (he'd been told they were seashells as he had never actually seen one to know if that was true or not) looked nice, but was no doubt worth very little compared to anything gold or silver, and certainly compared to anything in Kylo's mansion. Hux kept quiet as he was led up a grand staircase and to the second floor.

"I thought you'd appreciate a south-facing room," Kylo said as he reached the third door on the left and pushed it open. It was lighter in the room, and had clearly been prepared for Hux. "The view is impressive, although I've never seen it in daylight, obviously."

Hux found it hard to register the words. He was trying to take in the room. It was far larger than he needed it to be, with not only a large bed and wardrobe but also two cushioned chairs arranged around a highly polished table, a small bookshelf and a washstand set aside by a curtain that had been left open. Two windows looked out onto the night, hung with rich red curtains, and there was also a generous fireplace. Hux had never seen such opulence.

"Do you like it?"

"I... Um..."

Hux didn't feel like he belonged. He'd been rather pleased with the state of his clothes and belongings until stepping into what was to be his new room. Now he felt every inch the shabby peasant he was.

Kylo was looking fretful. "Is it not to your liking?"

Hux laughed at that. "How could you stand to enter my home when you live somewhere like this?"

"Like what?" Kylo seemed genuinely confused.

"I will never see enough income in my lifetime to afford even a part of what is in this room, Kylo. It's not so much to do with liking as it is to do with belonging. I cannot fathom how you could tolerate being in my..." Hux felt himself deflate. He'd thought he had a respectable home. "...hovel."

"I didn't think of it like that," Kylo said, frowning. "I liked your home. Is this room too much? Would you be happier elsewhere? I can have another room prepared if you--"

"It's fine," Hux cut in. "Really."

In truth he didn't want to inconvenience Kylo any further, and the bed looked soft and inviting. Having been up all day, Hux was tired. He moved further into the bedroom and set his bundle of things down on the table.

"Would you like to see more of the house?" Kylo offered.

"Perhaps in the morn-- Oh. I would, thank you, but I'm tired," Hux explained.

"I tell you what," Kylo said, still lingering in the doorway. He seemed wholly unused to having guests and uncertain about the whole thing, and Hux wondered if it was okay to find it slightly endearing - at least Kylo wasn't rubbing his position in Hux's face and appeared to genuinely care about his comfort. "Allow me to show you the drawing room and library, as well as the kitchen, so you have somewhere to go during the day. At nightfall I can show you around properly."

"Okay," Hux agreed, wondering what he was to do until then. The idea of having free time was foreign to him. "What about your room?"

"What about it?"

"Well, do I get to see it?"

"Oh, I hadn't... Later, perhaps?"

Hux could only nod in resignation, trying to hide his disappointment. A sting of jealousy hit him as he wondered why Kylo was reluctant to let him see it. Perhaps there were others. Perhaps Hux wasn't the only one Kylo seduced.

"Hux?"

Hux looked up from where he was staring at the floor, finding Kylo close to him again. He wasn't sure what it was but, even when he was feeling uncertain towards the other man, Kylo's presence made him feel calmer. He wanted to allow Kylo in and that, he knew, was part of what made him so dangerous.

"I had thought I might share your bed tonight, if you will let me?"

Hux didn't think he'd say no even if he had miles of distance between them. Whatever else Kylo might be he was a talented lover, and Hux longed to be the centre of that focus again.

"Is there anyone else?"

Hux could have cut out his traitorous tongue. Kylo, who had been about to lean in and kiss him, pulled back looking stung.

"Why would you think that?"

Hux felt himself blushing. "I barely know you."

A cool hand came up to cup his cheek as Kylo gazed at him tenderly.

"There's no one else, I promise."

And just like that Hux believed him. Logic dictated that he shouldn't, but Kylo seemed so sincere. He also didn't seem capable of lying. As skilled as he was in bed, there were cracks Hux was starting to see in the confident creature he thought he stood before. Since finding out that Hux was pregnant with his child Kylo had seemed excited - happy even. He'd been eager to do what he considered was right in providing Hux somewhere safe to stay, and clearly hoped that Hux would enjoy the room he'd prepared for him. Kylo has also admitted to not caring much for humans, so unless this was all a very, very elaborate ruse, Hux felt it was safe to say that Kylo did actually like him.

Kylo's other hand was moving down, coming to rest over Hux's belly. There wasn't a noticeable bump at all, but Kylo still seemed to like touching it.

"So what do you say? Can I stay with you at least until you fall asleep?"

Hux leaned in to kiss Kylo, barely pulling away afterwards. He wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck and held the other man close.

"Will this become a habit?"

Kylo's hand shifted, now running over Hux's body with more confidence. "I'd say so."

"Good," Hux said firmly.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes. Show me where you keep the food first though. I'm hungry. You do have food, don't you?"

Kylo kissed him, laughing. "Of course I do. I wouldn't let you starve now, would I?"

"I don't know," Hux shrugged, refamiliarizing himself with the way Kylo felt beneath his hands and in his arms. "You haven't told me how long it's been since you were human. You might have forgotten these things."

Kylo chuckled, pulling away and starting to lead Hux towards the door. "It hasn't been that long. Come, I'll tell you about it if you like."

Hux wondered if he should actually want to hear the story of how someone died and then came back to life as a vampire. What did it say about him that he was developing a morbid curiosity for such things? Still, knowing Kylo's story might give him some idea of what to expect when it came to the child he was carrying. The initial symptoms had all but disappeared, so Hux could almost convince himself that it wasn't real and he'd imagined it, but something about himself he couldn't explain was different. He simply _felt_ it.

For a moment as Kylo led him down the dim hallway and back to the ground floor Hux wondered if he wished the whole thing had never happened. Would he give it up if he had the chance to undo it, or alter his own not-quite-so-human self to make the child go away? Would he go back to the routine reliability of his life and days that would always be the same, giving up the uncertainty excitement he now felt with Kylo and the child he was carrying?

No, he didn't think he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have any other ideas for 'witches' so I decided to do more for this rather than stress about a new idea!

Hux was roused some time before dawn, Kylo gently kissing his neck and whispering his name. Groggily he turned over.

"Whassit?"

"I must leave."

That woke him up a bit and Hux started to sit up. "What? Why?"

"It's okay," Kylo reassured him, calming him with kisses. Hux believed him and sank back beneath the covers. "It's almost dawn."

That spoke for itself. Hux bit back a groan of disappointment and nodded in resignation. "Okay."

"Remember," Kylo continued, "you're welcome to anything in the drawing room, library or the kitchen. The servants will see to anything you need."

Right, the servants. Hux had forgotten about them. It shouldn't have surprised him that Kylo employed four people to look after the house and its grounds. Although he was yet to meet them he was assured that they were trustworthy, and would respect Hux's clearly stated wish that he didn't want anyone in his room.

"And I shall see you come nightfall," Kylo said as he slipped from the bed with one final kiss. Hux was torn between following the welcoming arms that had been wrapped around him for hours and staying in the warm, far too soft bed. The bed won. Hux had never slept on anything so soft and if it hadn't been for his weariness he might not have managed to sleep.

"Good... night?" Hux tried, unsure as to what to say. Kylo chuckled from somewhere closer to the door.

"Goodnight, Hux."

Less than a minute later Hux was asleep again.

-

The house was far more intimidating in daylight. Free to wander round, Hux felt incredibly plain and simple as he took in the finery surrounding him. Every inch of timber looked expensive, every candlestick was elaborately crafted and the staircase had richly carved balusters. In the drawing room Kylo even had a rug, and Hux took great care to walk around the thing. The library was yet another lesson in the vast difference between their lives - Hux had thought he was very literate but when he pulled down one of the book and tried to read it he stumbled over some of the lengthiest words he'd ever come across. He'd put the book back and gone to find something to eat.

In the kitchen he'd met one of Kylo's servants. Kylo had never called them that and instead said 'people who work for me' but Hux thought it was the same thing. The woman was younger than he'd expected and her blonde hair was cut short. The most alarming things about her were that she was wearing breeches and was also splattered in blood. Hux couldn't help staring.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed, moving forwards and extending her hand in greeting. "Hux, right? I'm Phasma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I, um... likewise?"

The odd woman laughed brightly as she looked down and realised the state of her clothes. "My apologies, I was butchering game."

For it to have bled like that it needed to be alive. Simply nodding, Hux looked about the kitchen in an attempt not to stare.

"Are you hungry?" Phasma asked. "Dopheld made a fresh batch of bread this morning. He's at the market just now though."

"I'm okay," Hux insisted.

"Don't be silly!" Phasma scolded. "Come on, you must have something."

Hux allowed himself to be led to the side and sat down. Phasma brought him a generous helping of breakfast and sat with him as he ate, talking far too animatedly. She seemed so at ease in her clothes Hux quickly stopped staring. And after all, he thought, he would be the spectacle soon. He wondered how much Kylo's servants (although after just a few minutes with her he couldn't really think of Phasma that way) knew about him and his condition.

Hux excused himself to the drawing room after breakfast. Phasma said she had work to be getting on with anyway and cheerily set off to complete it, whistling. She was like no woman Hux had ever met and he found himself somewhat in awe of her.

He met Dopheld later in the day. The cook returned in time to prepare a light lunch which Hux ate alone. Phasma was still elsewhere, Dopheld was busy with his ingredients and Hux had yet to meet the other two people who worked for Kylo. He wondered where they were. Kylo had only shown him a small part of the house. What lay along those other corridors, up stairs and behind closed doors? Did Hux dare to look?

He decided that as he could access the library there wasn't an excuse to go poking around just yet. As much as he would love to know where Kylo was in the big house he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to look for him. One possibility was that Kylo had transformed into a hideous creature and had secreted himself away somewhere dank and dark, and another was that Hux in his seeking might accidentally let daylight in and cause Kylo harm. There had to be precautions against that - locked doors, permanently dark corridors - but the more he thought about it the less Hux liked the idea. He rather liked Kylo. He didn't want to hurt him.

The stretch between lunch and dinner was far too long for Hux's liking. He grew tired of waiting and went back down to the kitchen to see if he'd somehow missed it. He hadn't. Dopheld was still preparing it, and another woman was by his side. Her brown hair was pulled back into a severe bun that gave her a very strict look. Given the dress she wore, Hux guessed - correctly it turned out - that she was a maid of some sort. She introduced herself as Umano, and then asked if everything was okay with Hux's room, and would he like a fire lit. The idea of a fire was tempting but he declined, assuring her that everything was fine.

He didn't get to eat though. As darkness fell he was shown to the drawing room by Umano and told to wait. The room felt different by candlelight and even thought there was a strong fire going he wasn't sure he liked it. He didn't have to wait long though. Kylo came in, smiling and hugging Hux in greeting.

"Good morning, Hux," he said, his voice warm and welcoming. His touch was as cool as ever. "I trust your day wasn't too boring?"

"I guess not. I am hungry though."

Kylo looked apologetic. "I'm sorry about that. We have one thing to attend to and then you can eat. Is that okay? This shouldn't take long?"

"What shouldn't?"

There was a bell located by the fireplace and when Kylo pulled it they only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened. The old woman who had seen Hux and told him of his condition entered. Hux saw Umano closing the door behind her.

"Nel, isn't it?" Kylo said in greeting, gesturing for the woman to take a seat.

"It is, thank you, Lord Ren."

Hux was wondering at the honorific when the old woman turned to him and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm sure you can guess what I'm asked you here for," Kylo said, moving gracefully around the room. Hux sank into his own chair, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, I can guess," old Nel said. "Hux is with child - your child. Has he told you I tended to his mother during both her pregnancy and illness?"

"He has," Kylo confirmed, "and we would ask that you do the same for him."

Nel nodded. "Of course."

"Good. I'm glad that's sorted. Should you require any payment for medicines we can, of course, discuss that."

Nel nodded as Kylo continued.

"Is there any way to tell when the child is due?"

"There is. If you want something more specific than a vague guess any physician might give you I will have to prepare something first though. I can return tomorrow night."

"Please do." Kylo turned to Hux. "Anything you need to ask?"

Hux shook his head. He was a little thrown by the old woman's presence, and hadn't thought to consider all the questions he might have.

"Well, thank you for you time, Nel. Phasma will see you safely home. We will expect you tomorrow night."

"My Lord," Nel nodded in recognition. As she stood she approached Hux, holding out a pouch of something. "For the nausea," she explained, "I will make more, should you need it. Disperse a pinch in boiling water and drink before it has cooled."

Hux took the pouch, nodding. Kylo was already ringing the bell again and a moment later Umano returned. Old Nel didn't seem in the slightest bit bothered by having been dragged out to the huge house at night to speak to a vampire and a part-incubus about their child.

"I think it's time you ate," Kylo said, drawing Hux's gaze away from the door. "Come, it should be ready now."

And it was. No sooner had they gone into the dining room - a large, impressive room with a dark wood table taking up most of the length - and sat down then Dopheld was bringing food out to them. Or, really, he was bringing it to Hux. Kylo didn't get a plate heaped with wonderful fresh meat and delicately seasoned vegetables. He was given a chalice and Hux didn't particularly want to ask what was in it. He could guess.

The food was wonderful and Hux struggled to pace himself. Kylo smiled at him from across the table, sipping at his drink.

"Were you waiting that long?"

"Felt like it," Hux answered between mouthfuls.

"I hope you'll forgive me," Kylo said. "It was my request that you dine after sundown."

"So I could eat with you?"

"Exactly."

Hux didn't say it, but he liked the gesture.

"I had hoped," Kylo continued, "to make it a habit. If it suits you, I propose that you sleep until later in the day and take your meals accordingly."

Hux, who couldn't remember ever having slept in, didn't know what to do with the idea. It made sense though. He and Kylo were limited by daylight and if Hux shifted his day by a few hours they could spend more time together. Hux found himself nodding as he took another mouthful. He waited until he swallowed it before he spoke again.

"Okay. By the way, is it safe for old Nel to come here? What if someone sees her?"

"That old witch?" Kylo chuckled. "Don't worry. Phasma is with her and, besides, Nel has been coming and going for years without anyone noticing if she doesn't want them to. She's safe."

"She's a witch!?"

Kylo shrugged, taking another sip of his drink and licking his lips. Hux wondered what kind of blood it was he was drinking. "She is. Better to have a witch on your side than a physician or - worse still - a priest. Always remember that. And did you never wonder?"

Hux looked down at his food, pushing a piece of carrot around the plate. "I never thought about it. She tried and failed to heal my mother. I had no reason to suspect she was anything other than a quack, or perhaps a midwife my mom trusted too much."

"No, she's more than that. And that will be why she kept your mom's secret and yours too. It's a sort of code, I suppose you could say."

"A code?"

"Well, there are those of us who would suffer if our true selves were exposed. It's easier for some to hide than it is for others - yourself, for example. But when one of us learns of another... well, what good would it do to expose them? As long as the understanding is mutual you can find some unlikely allies. Useful too. I'd known about Nel for some time but hadn't needed to approach her before."

It was still jarring for Hux to think that he now belonged to the category of otherness. He always had, but he'd never known. His mother had protected him in not telling him and allowed him to have a normal life - right up until he met Kylo, that was.

"Did really you not know about me?" he asked, remembering Kylo's surprise at the news that Hux wasn't entirely human and was also carrying Kylo's child.

"I didn't. I didn't even suspect it. I should have..." Kylo gave a wide grin.

"How often do you feed on humans?"

Kylo's grin fell quickly and he licked at his teeth and scrubbed his mouth, obviously thinking he'd missed a bit and that was why Hux was asking.

"Now and then," he replied vaguely. "Does that bother you?"

Hux wondered if he should mention the odd sting of jealousy he felt. "Just curious," he said as dismissively as he could.

"This is boar's blood," Kylo explained. "If that puts your mind at ease."

It didn't particularly help, because Hux wasn't that bothered by it at all. He'd known all along what Kylo was and what he did. Even seeing the chalice being raised frequently to Kylo's lips didn't bother him. Sometimes when they were together Hux had even thought that he'd like Kylo to feed on him - to feel those sharp teeth pierce the delicate, sensitive skin of his neck - but as he wasn't sure if death was inevitable after a bite he'd not asked.

Taking another mouthful of food and chewing it to show he wasn't phased, Hux shrugged. "I hope it tastes as good as this meal does," he said casually.

Kylo was back to smiling again. "You like it?"

"I do."

"Dopheld is most talented, I hear."

"He is."

Kylo sat back, watching Hux eat for another few minutes. When he was done, Hux set his cutlery down neatly.

"There's dessert too, if you'd like."

Hux considered. The meal had been generous and very filling.

"Try it," Kylo urged. "It doesn't matter if you don't eat the whole thing. Just have a little taste."

"Okay then," Hux agreed. Kylo called for the plates to be cleared away and dessert brought and Hux tried not to feel awkward as the whole thing happened. Being served was completely alien to him.

"Eat whatever you want," Kylo said as the dessert dish was placed in front of Hux. Hux couldn't even name what he was seeing, but when he tasted the dark brown stuff part of him somehow knew that it was chocolate. It tasted incredible. "I was thinking after this I could show you more of the house? Did you enjoy the library?"

"Yes, thank you," Hux lied. He wasn't about to admit that he was challenged by the books he'd found.

"I'm glad," Kylo nodded. His cup seemed completely drained and he toyed with it, rocking it back and forth. "Is there any room in particular you'd like to see tonight?"

There was only one answer to that question.

"Your bedroom."

Kylo set the cup back down steadily and leaned forwards, his face serious. "Are you sure? You've heard the stories?"

Hux wasn't sure which stories in particular Kylo was referring to. He'd heard a few different vampire stories, and they all differed in details. Some had the vampires sleeping in crypts, some transforming into bats to sleep hanging in rafters and others had them shedding their body and their cursed, blackened souls stealing into the bodies of innocents and manipulating them to do great evil.

"Are any of them true?"

"Do you want to find out?"

Hux nodded. He did.

"I suppose it's only fair," Kylo said, looking a little grim. "Eat up then, and I'll show you my room."

Hux could only manage two more mouthfuls of the strange sweet though. He felt nervous. Whatever he was about to see was no doubt going to change the way he saw and thought of Kylo, and he didn't know how to prepare himself for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't quite ready for the 'demons' part so this chapter and the next will get it lined up! 
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long to do - I was actually writing the final part of the Graveyard ABO fic.

As Kylo led Hux through the house, back up to the second floor and along the corridor to the right, he'd seemed nervous. He was chattering about the house itself and the surrounding countryside as well as the exact time it took to get to town using the three different routes. Hux listened, wondering if he really wanted to do this. At one point he almost changed his mind and turned around, but he supposed he'd have to find out at some point. He didn't like the idea of living so separately from Kylo, even if they weren't actually a couple. Hux felt so detached from everything in the mansion already - the place itself and the people - and wanted to change that with Kylo at least. He'd not given it much thought but the child, if it survived, would need parents - or at least one parent if Hux didn't survive. Hux felt incredibly underqualified for the job, and hoped that perhaps he and Kylo could work it out together.

Kylo's room was at the far end of the hallway, and when they reached it Kylo stared at the doorknob as if he'd very much like not to touch it. Just as Hux opened his mouth to say they could do it some other time Kylo sighed, reaching out and opening the door.

"It's not much," Kylo said, leading the way. It was pitch black and it was only when Hux bumped into Kylo that he realised they were in a tiny room - a sort of safeguard. A second door was opened and soft, warm firelight reached Hux's eyes.

He was surprised by what he saw. His mind had offered him a whole range of bizarre, terrifying things he might discover, but he'd never see anything so... well, it wasn't normal but it wasn't macabre either. Kylo's room was as large as Hux's and dark. The only light came from a fire burning in the fireplace, and the orange glow danced over the room, causing shadows to flicker and lengthen and shrink. There were a lot of shadows. Kylo's room was a mess. Hux stared at the discarded clothing, the piles of books, and the unmade bed. The covers were pushed back as if Kylo had just leapt out of it.

As Hux looked around Kylo moved to the fireplace and lit a candle from it. He then touched the flame to a few more candles around the room - candles which sat in holders fat with overflowing wax.

"It's not much, I, um..." Kylo had started speaking again and seemed nervous - perhaps even embarrassed. "I hadn't thought you'd want to see it so I didn't tidy up, I'm sorry, it's not usually like this."

Hux's focus shifted from the securely boarded up windows back to Kylo.

"Why wouldn't I want to see it?"

"I... I don't know," Kylo admitted. "I just didn't think..."

Hux looked around the room again, taking in the rich colors and the overall lived-in, homely feeling to it. When he looked back to Kylo the vampire seemed anxious for Hux to speak and put him out of his misery.

"I thought you might sleep in a coffin or something," Hux said. "I prefer this."

Kylo gave a laugh, tension seeming to leave his body. "Yeah, I prefer this too. I mean, I _could_ sleep in a coffin, but so could you. It's not a requirement."

"Good," Hux said simply. He glanced at the bed. "Are there any other requirements other than the no sunlight and blood thing?"

"It generally a good idea to avoid powerful symbols of faith. And garlic."

"I guess Dopheld doesn't cook using that?"

"No, he doesn't," Kylo said, returning the wry smile Hux was giving him.

"Any rules against you sharing your bed?" he asked as casually as he could.

"Uh, not as such, no."

Hux examined Kylo for a moment, trying to read between the lines. "But you'd prefer not to."

Kylo looked uncomfortable at Hux's words. "It's not... it's just that... I'm so unused to having anyone around and I..."

"I get it," Hux said, cutting across Kylo's words. He did. He could see the uncertainty in Kylo that was something a little more than just wanting his own space - he was insecure. For all his insistence that he wanted Hux to come stay with him, he wasn't sure how it would work out. He was afraid that it wouldn't work out.

Hux stepped forwards, towards Kylo, and closed his hand gently around Kylo's bicep. "How about we retire to the drawing room? I'm full after all that food. Perhaps we could talk a little before bed."

Most people would probably feel afraid in Hux's situation, but it was easy to find the determination and strength he needed to boldly approach Kylo in his own home. Hux wanted this to work too, and it wouldn't happen if they didn't talk about it. In the face of Kylo's uncertainty Hux found it easy to be confident. Kylo seemed so much more human and approachable when the cracks in his countenance appeared, and Hux was glad for them. It made him sure he could do this.

Kylo came easily, bending to Hux's suggestion and leading him back through the mansion.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Hux shrugged lightly. "Anything you like," he said, already planning his next steps. As they moved into the warm, well-lit drawing room, Hux paused and placed his hand low on his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Kylo asked, concerned. "Do you feel unwell?"

"No," Hux reassured him. "I was just considering where to sit."

"Sit with me," Kylo insisted.

Hux smiled and did as Kylo suggested, settling close by his side on a cushioned chair wide enough for three people. Kylo had reacted so well to Hux's reminder of his condition that Hux didn't move his hand from his belly and instead slowly rubbed over it.

"I wonder when I'll be able to feel them," he said out loud.

"I can already sense something," Kylo admitted.

Hux was surprised by that, and raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

Kylo gave a small shrug, looking apologetic. "I can sense life - blood. It's like another sense, I guess, always so warm and inviting. And in you it's already stronger. I can feel it concentrated here..."

His cool hand came to rest over Hux's, stilling his movement. Hux understood the apologetic look - he should, by rights, be incredibly unsettled by Kylo's words.

"Does that make me more of a target?" he asked.

Kylo shook his head. "Not like that, no. It's... it's warmth. Think of it as a fire in the dark, only yours burns a little brighter than anyone else's. I don't want to kill that flame."

"Do you kill people?"

Another shake of his head and Kylo stroked over Hux's fingers. "I want to share in that warmth, not devour it. I have to take blood, but I don't have to take it all so I don't."

Hux felt another stab of jealousy, and for a terrible moment thought he'd rather hear Kylo admit to killing everyone he fed upon.

"Hux? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Kylo had stopped stroking Hux's fingers and seemed caught between giving Hux space and moving closer to comfort him.

"It's fine," Hux said sharply. Hearing his tone he softened it, sighing and letting his hand move from his stomach to beside his thigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so abrupt."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have talked about it," Kylo said.

"No, I don't mind," Hux countered. "It's just that... Why did you never feed on me?"

"Oh," Kylo said softly. He leaned across Hux's lap and took his hand in his own. "You shared your warmth with me in other ways."

Thinking back to their trysts, Hux blushed. "Did you never want to...?"

"I did, and I do, but I didn't want to hurt or frighten you."

"And do others share themselves with you the way I have done?"

Hux was more afraid of the answer to his question than he had been of anything else. He wasn't used to feeling jealous at all, and his longing to have Kylo all to himself was new and unsettling. It had started out as a convenient, mutually pleasurable arrangement and as far as Hux knew it was still that.

"No."

"Never?" Hux couldn't understand why he was poking even deeper when he had the answer he wanted to hear.

"Not never, no," Kylo said, causing Hux's stomach to tighten. "But not in a long, long time. I was someone else back then. There's only you now."

Hux guessed that meant back when Kylo was still human. It still stung, but not as badly as it would have done to hear about a recent lover.

"And what if you find someone new?"

Kylo looked lost, and more than a little distressed. "Do you want me to find someone else?"

Hux shook his head. "No, I don't, but I worry how long this can last. What are we to each other anyway? Partners? Lovers? Vampire and pet?"

"I like the sound of 'lovers'," Kylo said gently. "But how about friends as well?"

He looked so hopeful as he gazed at Hux that Hux's heart softened even more and he nodded, turning his hand in Kylo's to lace their fingers together. "I like the sound of that too."

The space between them was almost gone, and for several seconds Hux's heart raced as he hoped for it to close completely. Friends didn't do this. Whatever they were working towards it was something more than that.

"May I kiss you?" Kylo asked, the request ghosting over Hux's lips in a soft, promising caress. It was gentle in a way they'd never shared before.

"Yes," he managed to reply, swallowing thickly as Kylo slowly leaned in that last fraction. His eyes fell closed as cool lips grazed against his, the touch tentative and light, and he inhaled sharply through his nose when the kiss sent a jolt of static through him. It felt wonderful and new, and as he returned the kiss as tenderly as he could Hux wondered how something so gentle and innocent compared to what they'd done already could make him feel so alive. His whole body was singing with happiness at the touch, and he didn't shy away from more when Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux and pushed his fingers into his hair. The consuming heat of passion Hux was familiar with couldn't compare to the spark of hope he now felt kindling within his breast.

Whatever it was he was feeling, Hux was sure Kylo felt it too. They matched each other perfectly, slowly exploring the new, somehow more intimate way of touching. Kylo tugged Hux into his lap, embracing him as they kissed, and when they pulled apart Hux let his head rest comfortably on Kylo's shoulder. He didn't feel any need to speak, and was content to hold Kylo and be held in return, cool fingers lightly caressing the curve of his neck.

He almost fell asleep like that. Sated on a level he'd never known before, Hux felt relaxed enough to almost drift off right there in Kylo's arms. It was only a log shifting loudly on the fire and almost falling that made him stir.

"I suppose I should get to bed," he said, wondering how late it was. As he gazed at Kylo's pale, handsome face in the firelight, Hux thought of how fond he was of the vampire, and it was easy to smile and reach up to touch Kylo's soft, smooth cheek. "I liked you staying with me last night."

"I can stay again," Kylo offered warmly. Hux nodded in agreement and started to shift, trying to get his tired limbs to cooperate. "I could carry you too."

Hux laughed softly. "No, I can walk, thank you," he insisted. Kylo didn't radiate any body heat, but Hux still felt cold as he stood up and actually regretted turning down the offer. The rest of the house was dark as they moved through it, lit only by a few lamps.

Reaching his room, Hux began readying himself for bed. Kylo was already beneath the covers when Hux was done, and he slid beneath the warm quilts and pressed against Kylo's strong, comforting body without hesitation. Kylo's arms were around him immediately, and Hux sighed happily, closing his eyes. He couldn't imagine wanting anything else in that moment, and, feeling more content than ever before, he soon drifted of to a deep, peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Omega Hux, who encouraged me to post this even though I feel really down about the whole thing and don't want to continue.
> 
> It gets worse. I'm sorry :(

Over the next few days and weeks Hux settled into his new life and his new relationship with Kylo. He thought he'd known about sex before, but found he was completely wrong. After that second evening when they'd shared tender, intimate kisses and Hux had fallen asleep in Kylo's arms he realised there was a side to intimate relationships he'd never realised existed before, never mind been able to explore. Sex, and his idea of a relationship, had been purely physical, but there could be so much more to it than that. He could hardly believe the direction everything went in after that evening.

Everything seemed flipped upside down. The two of them would share light touches that were both comforting and reassuring, and took their time kissing and holding each other in the few hours they had between darkness falling and Hux retiring to bed, but when it came to sex they both held back. Kylo would hold Hux and kiss him as his hands explored his body, and Hux would do the same, but they never went any further than that. By some unspoken cue they both held back, and it was wonderfully maddening while at the same time amazingly sensual. Hux had no idea other parts of his body could be so responsive, and he set about learning all the little nuances of Kylo that he'd missed in the times they'd been together before.

When it got too much for them both to hold back, Hux discovered something new. It had been just over two weeks since he'd moved in with Kylo, and the way he felt was becoming too much. The lust and burning desire he'd always felt was still present, and although it was sated well enough with his own hand it was combined with the growing, desperate need he felt towards Kylo, and it all became too much. Every part of Hux ached for Kylo, physically and emotionally, and he somehow knew Kylo felt it too. They didn't need words to express it. Actions were enough.

When they made love for the first time it felt like relief. All the emotions built up within Hux were so cacophonous he struggled to contain and express them, and as they lay entwined and sharing in the pleasure of each other's body he found he could let go completely. Kylo was feeling this too. He wasn't alone.

Afterwards, Hux had felt confused. He'd felt tearful and vulnerable, while at the same time happier than he'd ever been. He'd clung to Kylo, burying his face in the vampire's neck as he tried to even out his breathing and stop trembling. Kylo had stroked his hair and soothed him, seeing as affected as Hux. When he at last pulled away, Kylo had given him a tentative smile and Hux's heart had broken open, happiness and relief filling him as he smiled brightly back. Kylo had grinned, and then they'd found themselves clinging to each other and laughing. They'd both found a happiness they never knew they could have.

They'd made love again not long after, and then had sex. Hux had been so emotionally and physically tired he'd fallen asleep without cleaning himself up, and had a vague recollection of Kylo wiping his skin clean with a warm cloth.

Hux's day had shifted too. He rose around midday and remained awake well into the night, spending time with the staff during the day and Kylo at night. It wasn't unusual for everyone to dine together in the evening, and Hux quickly came to feel a part of the odd collection of people. He'd finally met the fourth person who worked for Kylo - a very well read young man called Thanisson who kept the books and dealt with wages. Phasma was the easiest to get on with and Hux had very quickly gotten over her unique nature, and while Umano came across as strict and unwavering Hux learnt she had a soft spot for children which extended to her fussing over him in her own way. She always ensured he had a fire in his room and volunteered to mix poltices and herbal drinks for him.

Mitaka was perhaps the hardest to get to know. He seemed happy to work in silence, preparing elaborate, beautiful meals with the ingredients Phasma either pulled from the gardens or hunted down. He was a little on the shy side, and seemed wary of Hux for far too long. Slowly Hux wore him down though, and he found himself learning a lot about food. Mitaka sometimes even let him help, although Hux struggled with things like kneading bread which came so naturally to the other man.

It wasn't long before Hux started to show. Umano had altered some clothes for him, her stern expression breaking for a moment as she looked up at him with a smile, but it was obvious as to his condition. The days were getting colder, the nights drawing in, and Hux found himself glad of the darkness. It meant that he could spend more time curled up by the fireside with Kylo to keep him company.

Kylo only hunted when Hux was asleep. Hux had explained the irrational jealousy early on, and Kylo, holding him tightly and - of all things - apologising for being what he was, had asked if there was anything he could do to make Hux feel better. The best solution seemed to be to keep the fact Kylo went out as far from Hux's mind as possible, although sometimes he did dwell on it. Sometimes he'd even admit to Kylo that he wished Kylo would feed on him, and Kylo would spend time stroking and kissing Hux's neck, gently biting and sucking without drawing blood as he told Hux how sweet he tasted - how irresistible and inviting - and how he couldn't get enough of him. Kylo wouldn't actually feed on him, though, as he was afraid to harm their child. Hux understood. As his pregnancy developed he became more and more attached to the idea of their child, and more determined to protect it, no matter what it was.

If it weren't for old Nel visiting, Hux would have worried himself sick about the health of his baby. While Nel couldn't say what the baby would be, she could assure him that it was healthy and strong, and would be born in the first week of March, two weeks before the equinox. All Hux had to do was stay healthy and happy. While he didn't entirely understand why she listed happiness as so important, it was at least easy to do. Hux had thought having no job would leave him idle and bored, but there were always things to do. He spent time with Phasma, he read books in the library, he tried his hand at sketching and painting, he chatted to Mitaka about the seasoning going into meals, he helped gather food from the gardens and, of course, he spent time with Kylo. Kylo was the one who encouraged him to try music - which hadn't gone very well - and then drawing. Hux was shy about showing Kylo his attempts and flat out refused to show anyone else, but he found himself enjoying it. He wished he had the skill to draw people, but found other subjects easier.

At six months pregnant, Hux found himself struggling to eat. Despite his hunger, each mouthful felt like a chore, and didn't sit well in his stomach. He ate little, and very rarely. In the space of a few days his health visibly deteriorated, and Kylo sent for Nel immediately.

She'd sat with Hux, alone, and talked, asking him about how he'd been in the last few weeks, and asking what he'd been eating.

"That sounds healthy enough," she concluded after he told her. "And now, what do you feel like eating?"

"Nothing," was his automatic response.

She shook her head. "No, think about it. There will be something. Can you tell me what it is, no matter how bizarre it sounds?"

Hux sat for several moments, trying to think. He felt weak and distracted, and his hollow stomach demanded sustenance but churned at the thought of every foodstuff Hux considered.

"When was the last time you felt draw to put something in your mouth?" Nel coaxed.

Hux decided that his longing to bite at Kylo's neck didn't count, but that thought helped push another one into focus. Hux paled even more as he realised what it was.

"About a week ago. We were all having supper and Kylo... he reached for his cup and I remember feeling thirsty, even though I had my own drink."

Nel nodded. "And do you feel that thirst now?"

Hux frowned, realising it was there, humming in the background. It wasn't so strong as to make him immediately aware of it, but the urge was there. "Yes," he said hoarsely. "I'm more hungry than thirsty though."

"How about meat?"

Hux thought of the tender, well-cooked meat that always arrived on his plate and he'd always thought was delicious. He pulled a face.

"Have you tried eating it raw?"

Hux's mind was horrified at the idea, protesting the unnaturalness of it, but his stomach grumbled in interest. "Oh," he managed. He should feel nauseous at the images coursing through his mind of raw, bloody meat, but he was actually hungry for it. "Is that safe?"

"If the meat is of a good quality and properly prepared, yes. Your child wants a particular kind of sustenance, so as long as you eat something which addresses that need you should be able to eat other foods too."

"Does that mean the child's a vampire?" he couldn't help asking.

Nel gave a shrug. "I could, but I don't think so. Your craving is for flesh, not blood. Have you had any trouble with sunlight?"

"No," Hux said, wondering if he should start worrying about that. "Am I likely to?"

"Each pregnancy is different so I can't say for sure, but I would imagine that if it were going to happen it would have done so by now."

It didn't quite settle Hux's fears, but it made him feel a little better.

"Come, I'd like to see you eat something before I leave," Nel said, getting up. As they walked, she spoke again. "Your mother had cravings too, you know."

"For raw meat?"

"No, for spoiled fish - the kind that is a delicacy in some places."

Hux instinctively wrinkled his nose at the idea. "I made her eat that?"

Nel laughed, the sound deep and bubbling. "As I said, each pregnancy is different."

Hux felt queasy at the thought and struggled to push it away from him. He was distracted by Nel though, when she found Mitaka and Umano in the kitchen and instructed them on a dish to prepare for Hux. At the mention of raw, bloody meat Hux's interest was piqued. He very quickly realised that, as a parent, you would do anything for the health of your child. For a moment he resented himself for causing his mother to eat something that she too probably found distastesful in normal circumstances, but then he realised he wouldn't hold anything like that against his own child.

When Mitaka carved up a slice of freshly caught rabbit and presented it on a plate for Hux, the two women watched him closely, clearly concerned, while Mitaka busied himself chopping herbs for a batch of bread. Hux was relieved when, despite the texture and temperature, his stomach accepted the food.

"Is there any more?" he asked a little sheepishly.

Umano, beaming at him, went to cajole Mitaka into preparing more, and Nel reached over and patted him on the arm.

"Eat up now, you'll be fine."

She saw herself out as Hux tucked into his second helping and, when Kylo came down later, Hux greeted him with the news that he'd been able to eat well. Kylo's relief was obvious.

He'd also told Phamsa - before supper, as he was sure it was difficult enough for people to watch him eat raw meat never mind hear him discuss it - and she had been puzzled but then thrilled. She grinned predatorily, relishing the excuse to go out and hunt every day. Hux had declined her next suggestion, though. She'd thought Hux might enjoy learning how to skin and butcher the animals. That, he said, he was happy to leave to the experts.

As winter grew colder Hux found himself enjoying his pregnancy. He lived in a too-large but always warm home surrounded by good people who had become his friends, and he couldn't want for anything. He loved and was loved, and soon would have a child with the man he couldn't imagine a life without.

Kylo couldn't imagine living without Hux either, and shortly before Christmas he had proposed to him. There was no way they could legally marry, but what Kylo had in mind was a small ceremony with just Phasma, Umano, Thanisson and Mitaka in attendance where they exchanged vows similar to a wedding. Hux hadn't hesitated in saying yes, and on the winter solstice they held the ceremony. It was bitterly cold, but Hux didn't care. He felt so full of life and warmth he barely noticed. Nel, who they'd invited as well and who performed and blessed the union, pronounced them married and gave them a token for good fortune and to ward off ill intentions. Hux was glad she was there. The life he'd led before seemed so dull and faded in comparison, and he couldn't imagine going back to it. The only regret he had was that his mother wasn't there to see it, and he kept playing with the necklace he always wore round his neck, thinking of her.

"Do you know what that is?" Nel asked.

Hux glanced down at it, stroking over the smooth surface of one of the shells.

"It was my mother's."

Nel nodded. "I know. I'd recognise it anywhere. I've never seen such a powerful charm."

"A charm? What's it for?"

"Protection of some sort - I can't tell precisely as I'm not familiar with the magic in it. Normally the power of these things fades with time, but this one... It's very rare. You're fortunate to have it."

Hux gripped it tightly, blinking away the sting of tears. It always had been and always would be precious to him because his mother gave it to him, but knowing that there was some sort of magic woven into it made him feel like his mother was there with him, watching over him.

"Thank you," he managed.

Nel smiled kindly and patted his arm. "Anytime."

At long last, when the main celebration was over and everyone but Hux and Kylo started to tire, they got to retreat to their room. It had been a habit for so long for them to go to Hux's room that he was confused for a moment when they moved along the corridor to the right rather than the left. A wave of nervous excitement hit him - they'd never slept together in Kylo's bed - and it made the new chapter in their life together more profound. Hux had always respected Kylo's need to have a safe haven to retreat to, but to know that Kylo was giving that up because he felt he no longer needed it made Hux feel truly a part of Kylo's life, in every way.

Kylo's room felt different, but no less comfortable than his own. Hux didn't protest as Kylo lifted him and carefully laid him down on the bed, slowly undressing him and worshiping his skin. When he had his fill of attention Hux pushed Kylo away and switched their positions, doing the same in return. Despite being intimately familiar with every inch of Kylo's body Hux had never done this with his _husband_. He savored every moment of it.

They fell asleep with Hux tucked safely in Kylo's arms, their hand resting over the swell of his belly. Now and then the baby kicked, and Hux could feel Kylo smiling against the nape of his neck each time he felt it.

"I never thought I could be so happy," Kylo whispered.

"I never knew such happiness existed," Hux said softly in response.

Kylo gave a hum in agreement, kissing Hux's neck. Hux turned in Kylo's arms to kiss him.

"May it never end," he added with a smile.

He couldn't miss the way Kylo's mood fell for a moment, something dark clouding his expression. As quickly as it came it went, and Hux, understanding what it was, tried to forget it too.

"May it never end," Kylo echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I write it the next and final part would be for the 'demons' huxloween prompt but... idk.


End file.
